The Assassin
by Saiyagal
Summary: (major AU warning) The unthinkable has happened - Earth has been destroyed. The suddenly orphaned, 10-year-old Gohan mush pick up his life from the shambles. And what does he do to accomplish that? *UPDATE* We find Kamisah's home!
1. Prologue: The Beginning

The Assassin  
  
By saiyagal  
  
(major AU warning) The unthinkable has happened - Earth has been destroyed. The suddenly orphaned, 10-year-old Gohan must pick up his life from the shambles. And what does he do to accomplish that?  
  
Prologue  
  
Children screaming. People running. Panic racing through the crowds. The city crumbling all around. And a single child doesn't move.  
  
A boy. His hair is jet black, his eyes darker then midnight, and his navy blue gi is slightly torn, as though he'd been in a fight. He looks wildly from side to side, searching desperately. "Daddy?" he cries. "Oh Daddy, where are you?"  
  
Out of nowhere, a man appears next to him. Like the boy, this man has a ruffled look about him. His blue spandex, colored darker from blood, is torn and his body armor is holed in several places. He grabs the boy and starts to fly. The boy struggles in his arms, and the man finally shouts in a voice that can barely be heard over the din:  
  
"Shush! Kakarot is dead!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!" the boy wails, but the man ignores his outburst and continues.  
  
"One of us must get out alive, and I hate to admit it but you're the strongest, you've got the most potential! So you, brat, have to live to revenge all of us - me, the others, the humans, and your father!"  
  
"NOOOO!" the boy cries again. "I can't run away like a little coward Vegeta, I can't abandon you guys!"  
  
"And it's not your choice!" the man snaps. Before the boy can respond, his hand comes down swiftly on the boy's neck, and he sinks into uncounsiouness.  
  
On and on the man flies, through barren desert, open sea, and enclosed forest, until he comes to a large crater. Apparently it isn't a natural crater for at the bottom is a small, unassuming, white-and-purple colored pod. He lands next to it, opens it, and gently places the child within. Moments later, the ship lifts into the air and flings itself into space.  
  
The man watches it go, and when it's gone, says, "I'm sorry, Son Gohan, son of my greatest rival, sorry you were thrust into the world too soon, sorry your innocence was taken away, and sorry that you're the only one who can ever defeat Majin Buu. For all that you've lost, and all that you'll save, I'm sorry."  
  
Then he turns and flies away.  
  
~*~*~ A/N: Yes, Vegeta is just a tad OOC and Majin Buu is just a tad early, but you know, I need SOMEONE to blame for the destruction of Earth. Since Majin Buu came early, no one was prepared for him, so everyone is dying as a result. Realizing that the situation is hopeless, Vegeta saved Gohan's life by getting him off-world. Understand? Even if you don't, just enjoy the story. 


	2. Ch 1: Just Business

The Assassin  
  
By saiyagal  
  
(major AU warning) The unthinkable has happened - Earth has been destroyed. The suddenly orphaned, 10-year-old Gohan must pick up his life from the shambles. And what does he do to accomplish that?  
  
A/N: 0_o Damn, I wasn't expecting it to be so popular! Just the prologue and already 7 reviews (even if one is a repeat!)! Thanks to cory, Jo, SwomeSwan, DemonDancing, Chibi-Goten's-Gurl, and gohans-girl for reviewing - you've got no idea what this means to me!  
  
Anyway, on to actual business.I heard your request for more action, but since I've already written this out to the third chapter, action isn't a thing in this one. It's mainly for explaining how things are, and what's been happening. Okay, read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Ch 1 - Just Business  
  
Eleven Years Later.  
  
Kamisah examined the sword laid before him by a terrified vender. It was of excellent quality, with its titanium blade made samuri style from the realms of Olde Earth. It was a good find, especially since genuine Olde Earth of any sort were hard to come by, let alone the types he liked. He allowed himself a smirk, letting the human vender sweat a little. Privately he was amused by the man's obvious fear.  
  
I wonder why he's so scared, he thought. Ah, must have something to do with my being one of the more infamous bounty hunters in the galaxy.  
  
Aloud he said, "I'll give you 20 klicks for it."  
  
The vender began to protest the severe downprice (it was originally 100 klicks) but seeing his icy glare, hastily replied, "Yes, my lord, your generosity is overwhelming!"  
  
Kamisah smirked again. "Thank you."  
  
He laid the coins down and picked up the sword, attaching the scabbard to his side. He then nodded to the vender and left.  
  
Things hadn't always been this way. He hadn't always been a bounty hunter, his name hadn't always been Kamisah, and people hadn't always said that name with an awed, terror filled reverence. In fact, once nobody had been afraid of him at all.  
  
That was back on Earth. When he was a child, Kamisah had been named Son Gohan. He'd had a family, a home, a life. But when the planet exploded, destroyed by a terrible entity that even the Z Warriors couldn't beat, Vegeta had saved him and knocked him out. Then he put him in the saiyan pod and launched it into the galaxy. His eyes narrowed with supressed rage, remembering Majin Buu, and remembering his helpless anger at the evil creature who destroyed his home.  
  
As a mere child of ten, Gohan had been forced to adapt to life in the harsh planets of the Central Worlds, the main governing body of the Milky Way. There was only two practical ways make a living as an orphaned child, and the first choice - prostitution - he absolutely refused. So he became a bounty hunter instead.  
  
At first, it had been very hard. People had been very reluctant to trust their money and their deeds to a child and he'd had a tough time earning that trust. Even then it had seemed impossible, and made him sick to think about what he was doing - killing most likely innocent people simply for money.  
  
Then came Jacen. He smiled even now to think of that poor soul. That point had been a few years after the beginning and he'd started to make a name for himself. Jacen had been an extremely rich, extremely desperate man, willing to risk his life and fortune on a somewhat useless hope that perhaps this boy would take down Spike, the most famous stalker in the known universe.  
  
Long story short, Gohan had beaten this man, though not without any scars - he'd gotten one that gouged his right eye out, he'd since replaced it with a mechanical one - and had been paid quite handsomely. Jacen had made sure to pass word around about the boy he reverently christened "Kamisah" because he was convinced that no one but a god could have defeated Spike.  
  
Since then, of course, the jobs had been pouring in. With each job there was less and less guilt, so that now, as a 21-year-old expert who had been in the business for over half his life, he hardly cared at all. He'd also made himself proficient in various weaponry methods so that he wouldn't have to depend upon his mastery of ki.  
  
So here he was, on the planet Teleos, studying his opponet. Not his enemy, he never called them that unless it was personal, and he made a point of not mix public business with private agendas. It was part of what made him such a ruthless, dangerous enemy. This particular bounty was on a young woman living here on Teleos. From what he'd picked up, she was a human about his age. This made him more uneasy then usual - he never liked killing off what was left of the humans, since they were now an endangered species - but it made no real difference. After all, it was just business.  
  
Teleos was a relatively newly settled world and therefore was not very developed. As a result there were only three cities, so he'd decided to comb these to gain information. He was starting on the largest one first.  
  
He smiled, a cold expression that scared a few passerby. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," Kamisah whispered. "The Kamisah will find you, Miss Videl Satan!" 


	3. Ch 2: A Deal

(major AU warning) The unthinkable has happened - Earth has been destroyed. The suddenly orphaned, 10-year-old Gohan must pick up his life from the shambles. And what does he do to accomplish that?  
  
A/N: Once again, DAMN but this is popular! I've never had so many reviews in so few chapters. I'm so happy! ~does a little dance~ Is it just because it's an angst story? I should do more of these!  
  
DYVA - Good grief, how did you come up with so many questions? I'll try to answer as best as I can. 1: I said before that almost all the human race got off Earth before it was destroyed. Videl and her father were just two of the lucky few. 2: Gohan hasn't gone to New Nameck because at first his grief wasn't allowing him to think about that, and later he didn't care. 3: He did - he knows ITT. 3: He has tried. Read this chapter. 4: Nope. 5: Again, read this chapter. 6: Well, that's just my little secret! ^_^ Glad to see you're so into this!  
  
Thanks to DYVA, Android 71, P.L.S, happy-girl, Golden Cheetah, Professor Authordude, kinto'un, gohan's-girl, and whoever blah was for reviewing. Continue the reviews, it's wonderful!  
  
Ch 2 - A Deal  
  
Other World  
  
Goku was going through his morning exercises with a feeling of intense guilt. The guilt was normal; it had been a part of him since the day Earth had been destroyed.  
  
You weren't there for them! he yelled at himself. You let them all down! And look at what your son has become because you weren't there for him when he needed you!  
  
Gohan's life was not unknown to Goku. He knew that Gohan was one of the greatest bounty hunters in the universe, that his son was the most ruthless of the lot. He knew that Gohan no longer cared who or what he killed, just as long as it paid the bills, so to speak.  
  
And he knew that Gohan blamed his loss of childhood on Goku, which made him so much sadder.  
  
Krillin walked cheerfully up the hill where he was training and immediately noticed his dark mood. "Hey Goku, what's happening?"  
  
"Nothing I can do for anyone," Goku replied somewhat waspishly.  
  
Krillin held up his hands in a placating manner. "Chill dude! It's just a question."  
  
Goku sighed unhappily. "I'm sorry Krillin, I've been thinking, that's all."  
  
"About Gohan," Krillin nodded.  
  
"Yes, about Gohan. I heard from King Yemma that Gohan will go to the HFIL if he doesn't stop his killing spree now. He kills any more sentient, aware, intelligent creatures, he gets the ultimate price." He shook his head, trying to make the tears leave him. "It's my fault he's like this, Krillin! If I hadn't-"  
  
"If you hadn't died, ALL the humans would have been doomed," Krillin interrupted. "And even if most of them died anyway, it was NOT your fault."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts!"  
  
Goku hung his head. "Once again, I'm sorry but I have to disagree. I just feel that if I could somehow talk to Gohan face-to-face, make him see what he's done, he'll change back to that sweet boy again instead of this bloodthirsty demon!"  
  
"Then go to him."  
  
"I told you, if I could-" Then he realized that Krillin hadn't spoken. In fact, the voice was behind him. And from the way his friend was staring, it was a very famous voice.  
  
He slowly turned around and came face-to-face with the Supreme Kai. The man hadn't changed in the three years he'd known him; everything from his hair to his clothes was the same.  
  
"Why do you care, Shin? Is Gohan that much of a problem?" He felt like the most complete traitor talking about his son like this, but he knew he had to know.  
  
"Kamisah, as he is now known, is most definitely a very big problem," Shin replied with a sigh. "He's been growing stronger and stronger, and not only in his ki. I personally know that he is more then powerful enough to defeat Majin Buu, as it stands."  
  
Krillin let out a low whistle. "Damn. He's been busy."  
  
"Very much so. He's mastered every weapon in the universe and he's been researching." Shin paused significantly. "Researching how to get to Other World without dying. And he's damn near the answer."  
  
"WHAT?!" both Krillin and Goku yelped.  
  
Shin nodded. "Correct. If he does get to Other World without dying first, then he will upset the delicate balance between this world and the living world. In sum, your son will be responsible for the destruction of both."  
  
Goku sat down very suddenly and very heavily. It was too much for him to bear. That his son, his precious little one, could do something like this seemed impossible.  
  
"That is why I will allow you to find Gohan, stop his research, and save the universe."  
  
Krillin wasn't sure he'd heard it right. "You mean you'll let Goku go back and stop Gohan?"  
  
"Yes," Shin said, nodding. "If there is anyone who he'll listen to, it's you, Goku. Will you accept?"  
  
"I don't know." Goku muttered, then looked up with sadness, pain and guilt reflected in his eyes. "I just don't know. How can I face him, with all I've done to him?"  
  
"All you've done to him?" Krillin cocked his head quizzically at his friend. "You haven't done anything to him, except what can be perceived as."  
  
"As abandoning him."  
  
"No! Good grief Goku, where would he be if not for you?"  
  
"On Earth, since it wouldn't have been destroyed by Majin Buu."  
  
"No, it would have been destroyed long before. Listen to me, Goku. You can't blame yourself for every little thing that you've done, or hell, what everyone else has done. Gohan took his life in his own direction, and you aren't to blame for it!"  
  
Shin held up his hand to forestall Goku's angry retort. "Goku, I'm asking you to face him not only for his sake and the universe's sake, but your sake as well. You must face what he has become!"  
  
"You're saying that like he's a monster! I can't believe he's like that!"  
  
"Do you want me to show you one of his bounties? How he accomplished it?"  
  
Goku and Krillin stared. "Huh?" they asked in unison.  
  
Shin smiled at their confusion. "I can show you his memory of one bounty. He was paid well for it."  
  
"Who was the bounty on?" demanded Goku.  
  
"A young millionaire, about 16 years old."  
  
Goku slowly backed off, shaking his head in disbelief. "No. No, he'd never.never do."  
  
Suddenly, it was like he was in another world completely. All around was darkness, shadows, no light except for the moon shining through the blinded windows. It gave the entire room the look of a warehouse. Goku belatedly realized that this must be Gohan's memory - Shin must have done what he'd said.  
  
Then a young man, probably about 17 years old, stepped from behind some barrels. He was fairly tall, with shoulder-length spiky black hair, and eyes like black ice, coldly calculating. His clothing looked like he was well off, being made of dark satin and silk. Goku felt his throat catch with tears.  
  
My son? he thought. My God, he looks like Vegeta did when he first came to Earth!  
  
Gohan continued foreword. He opened a door and light poured in. He glanced around cautiously, then entered the hallway beyond. Goku followed him. He seemed unaware of his father's presence.  
  
He stopped so suddenly that Goku went right past him. He opened a door and entered, Goku still following him. With a jolt, he saw the expression on his son's face - one of cold amusement, like one used to blood and death.  
  
On the bed was a boy, about 16. He was sleeping, his face one of blissful oblivion as he apparently dreamed a good dream. Goku was glad, because what happened next he certainly didn't want the boy to remember.  
  
Gohan slid a knife, gleaming silver in the dim light, out from under his shirt. With practiced ease he walked over to the bed and slit the boy's throat, causing the boy to gurgle slightly in death and Goku to yell.  
  
But he wasn't done. Using the now stained blade he proceeded to dismember the boy, first the head, then the arms, then the legs.  
  
Goku ran from the room, blind with tears. The image of his son, his precious little one, killing so.coldly, as if he didn't care at all, broke his heart like nothing ever had.  
  
He came back to his senses on the grass of Other World, slowly becoming awake that Krillin was patting his back awkwardly and Shin was waiting patiantly.  
  
"That was a year ago," Shin said softly. "A particularly large bounty, as far as they go."  
  
Goku raised a hand, cutting him off. "I'll do it," he said, his voice void of emotion. "For my son, not for the monster that is called Kamisah."  
  
A/N: Does that answer you, DYVA? Hope ya'll liked it! Oh yeah - please give me 10 more reviews before I update again. Please! 


	4. Ch 3: The Confrontation

(major AU warning) The unthinkable has happened - Earth has been destroyed. The suddenly orphaned, 10-year-old Gohan must pick up his life from the shambles. And what does he do to accomplish that?  
  
A/N: I got myself a muse! His name is Mojo. He's an evil Chao whose body is black with dragon horns and phoenix feathers. Say hello, Mojo! Mojo: ~evil grin~ Hello. Me: See, aren't you happy? Anyway, to the readers- Mojo: What's the point of having me around if I don't do anything? Me: You add to the décor. You'll survive. Mojo: If you say so. Me: Good grief, take this! ~gives Mojo Dark Fruit~ Happy now? Mojo: ~eating~ Mm-hm! Me: As I was saying, I haven't got any major changes in my lineup so I'll just thank reviewers and go on to the chapter. Mojo, the list, if you please? Mojo: Huh? Oh yeah! ~whips out paper~ "Thank you to SS2 Magami-sama, Kinto'un, P.L.S, blah, stupid kid 04, Barad Morannon, SomEonE, Crash, Luki Dimension, Professor Authordude, Giga-Saiyan-Gohan, Remco SSJ4, and gohans- girl for reviewing on the last chapter, and I hope you'll do so again!" Long note, Saiyagal. Me: Ain't it though? And as to you, Barad Morannon, I'm sorry but I was already planning on that. But please keep reading! Now, on with the story!  
  
Ch 3: The Confrontation  
  
Kamisah sighed. "My patience is at an end, my friend. Tell me what I wish to know!"  
  
The informant, who'd said he knew where Miss Satan was, shook with his terror. "I-I told you, I-I want the c-cash first!"  
  
"And I told you, I will pay you if and when your information is told and I can see its usefulness. You are quickly getting to the point where your pay will be your life."  
  
The poor boy stared at his knife, gleaming in the dim light, and nodded very quickly. "Right! Uh, uh, she's, uh, in the Projects! Yeah, that's it, the Projects!"  
  
Kamisah snorted. "I knew that already."  
  
"No, no, she's in deep, you know? Like wit the boss, crime boss! The main man, Jijan! She paid him to watch over her, you know?"  
  
Now that was interesting. Kamisah had met Jijan once. He hadn't seemed like the kind of guy that would watch over an annoying human female. Of course, if you pay them enough, a Furangi will do anything. He nodded once and handed the boy several klicks. "Very well. Since you have upheld your half of the deal, I will do mine. But be warned boy, if this information proves false, then I will personally hunt you down and serve you for dinner."  
  
The boy nodded and ran away. Fast.  
  
Kamisah chuckled to himself, mulling over the recent developments. So she was under the protection of Jijan. Well, that was easy enough to take care of. He began to walk calmly after the boy, and quite suddenly felt an energy he hadn't felt for years, like a wave of emotion washing over him. He turned very slowly, and saw him.  
  
Goku stood behind him, his eyes shining with so many emotions it was hard to tell what was dominant. He looked the same as he remembered. Kamisah took a step foreword. "Can.can it be?" he whispered.  
  
Goku wiped away his tears. "Gohan.it's me. Can you forgive me?"  
  
The feeling came back into Kamisah at that point. His eyes narrowed, and he glared at the man he had once called 'Dad'. "Why are you here?" he demanded, his voice rough. "Why are you haunting me?"  
  
Whatever Goku had expected, it wasn't this. He recoiled from his son's hostility. "I'm not haunting you, Gohan, I'm trying to-"  
  
"I'm not Gohan anymore!" Kamisah snapped angrily. "I am only Kamisah! I'm not that boy anymore!"  
  
"But Gohan-"  
  
"No! Why are you here?" He choked on a sob, barely holding in his tears. "You killed me years ago, why must you do it again? I loved you once, but I can't say that I do anymore! By the gods of Other World, why?"  
  
Goku lowered his head for a moment, then lifted his eyes to meet Kamisah's. "I'm here to help my son, Kamisah. I know that, somewhere within you, my son is still there. Please, don't hunt down Videl."  
  
Kamisah snorted. "Why shouldn't I? Would you rather me parade my body?"  
  
"That's not the point! If you kill another living being, you'll go to hell!"  
  
"Funny. I thought I've been stuck there for years."  
  
Goku bit back an angry retort. Arguing with him would do no good, no matter how heavy his sarcasm was. "Go-.Kamisah, listen to me. You mustn't go to Other World without being dead first. You'll cause the destruction of both worlds if you do. And killing one, just one more living person will ruin your chances of redemption for all time. Please, for the love of Earth and all it stood for, don't."  
  
Kamisah stared at him, not letting his gaze falter. "Why should I care?"  
  
Goku's jaw dropped.  
  
"Tell me, why should I care? My life already is hell; there's not much being dead will do for that. And as for getting into Other World without dying? That's only for a sideshow. My current occupation is getting somewhat dull, so I need the extra entertainment."  
  
Goku couldn't think of another comeback. "But.but son, you."  
  
Kamisah waved a hand, cutting him off and turning around. "I will ignore the fact that you are here, telling me to be the good little boy I used to be. Well let me tell you, I'm not little and I'm not good. Get it through your head, Goku. Good bye." He stalked off into the night.  
  
Goku didn't move. The shock from Kamisah's absolute refusal to even listen completely overcame him, paralyzing him as he realized that Gohan was truly gone. All there was now was Kamisah. The words echoed in his brain, leaving room for nothing more then shock and grief.  
  
"What should I care"? Gohan would never have said anything like that. Is he like this because of me? Because I left? I thought I was protecting him, damn it! I didn't think I was - wait no, that's it.I didn't think. I didn't look ahead to see how it would make Gohan feel about it, that maybe my death wouldn't save the world when it needed me the most. Oh God, that means.that means it's my fault.  
  
He sank to the ground, the bitter and sad tears pouring down his face, not moving until morning's glory sent its first rays through the dingy alley. By that time, his mind had been made up.  
  
Kamisah had to die. Regardless of what he had once been, Kamisah had to die.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kamisah let off yet another ki beam. He studied the ruins around him, the broken rocks and the dead trees littering the clearing. He supposed he'd finally burnt out the last of his rage.  
  
Why is he back?! he growled in the deepest corner of his mind. He's been dead for years, why the hell would he suddenly show up and tell me I'll be going to hell? What does he care anymore, the stupid asshole?  
  
"Ahhh!" he yelled, unleashing his power and destroying another tree. All of his calm, his aloof nature, was gone. He was completely unnerved by the unexpected arrival of his father. And he hated any sort of weakness.  
  
Guess I haven't burnt my rage out yet. I wonder if I ever will. 


	5. Ch 4: The Prize

(major AU warning) The unthinkable has happened - Earth has been destroyed. The suddenly orphaned, 10-year-old Gohan must pick up his life from the shambles. And what does he do to accomplish that?  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait, ya'll. A lot has been happening to me this past month or so. One week ago, on February 27, 2003, my mother died of a heart attack. I'm still trying to write so bear with me here.  
  
Mojo: Of course they will be. I'll have to send in the secret ninja monkeys if they don't.  
  
Saiyagal: What?  
  
Mojo: The secret ninja monkeys. Didn't you know about them?  
  
Saiyagal: -_-; I guess there's a reason that they're secret. Anyway, now I'm updating again so please don't kill me!  
  
Mojo: I told you, they can't because-  
  
Saiyagal: I know, I know, because the secret ninja monkeys will protect me. Sheesh.  
  
Ch 4: The Prize A Week Later.  
  
After going off and destroying a few more forests, Kamisah felt that he was calm enough to continue with his job. So he picked up the trail - slightly stale after a week - and went on with life. He had narrowed the area Videl was hiding down to the southern side of the Projects of Teleos. Now, he had to go speak with Jijan, the Furangi in charge of that sector of the city.  
  
He looked up at the immense Victorian-style building, looking so out of place among the dirty, many-floored tenant buildings. He smirked. "Always the show-off, aren't we, Jijan?" he mumured to himself.  
  
He entered the building. Two terrified guards ran up to him. "Stop sir!" the first one yelled. "You can't enter this building!"  
  
"Oh yes, I can. Tell Jijan that Kamisah has returned."  
  
If anything, this information seem to terrify them beyond reason. "Kamisah?! Y-yes, sir!" The first ran to a computer and, after tying in a code, cried, "Lord Jijan, sir!"  
  
"Yes?" a familiar voice came from the speakers. "This had better be good."  
  
"It is, sir! Lord Kamisah has arrived, sir, and wishes to speak with you!"  
  
"Kamisah?!" Kamisah heard, with some satisfaction, the deep terror in Jijan's voice. "Send him in then, send him in!"  
  
He was led throughout the house, going up stairs and elevators, down hallways, and through so many doors that any normal person would have been utterly confused. But of course, he was never a 'normal' person.  
  
After about ten minutes of walking, they stopped outside a dark oak door. The guard knocked, and within there was some shuffling, and a female voice whispered, "Shit!" to which Jijan answered, "Quiet girl, he'll hear you!"  
  
Kamisah chuckled and opened the door. Jijan sat behind a large oak desk, a careful smile plastered on his face. "H-hello, Kamisah," he said, an undertone of fear in his voice. "It's been a while, has it not?"  
  
"Quite some time, my Furangi friend. Two years."  
  
"Ah yes, our last meeting was - er - unforgettable. So, what brings you to my humble adobe?"  
  
"Oh, nothing life-threatening, if that's what you fear. I'm not here to kill you, although I've seen some good bounties on you."  
  
Jijan gulped. "Ah, that is - that is very reassuring. If not for me, why are you here?"  
  
"To collect a different bounty."  
  
Another nervous gulp. "What would that be?"  
  
"Oh, only a young human female who goes by the name of Videl Satan."  
  
Jijan's eyes widened. "But why would you come to me to find a human."  
  
Kamisah smiled. "Well, I heard it on the grapevine that she is under your protection. And just now, I heard a female using, shall we say, a colorful word after finding that I was at your door."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes. So, are you going to hand her over, or shall I reintroduce you to my handy little sword?"  
  
Jijan sighed and eyed the sword at his side. "You still have that thing?" Kamisah's blade was also known as the Singing Death, for the clean, whistling sound it always made when cutting through the air to deliver a death blow.  
  
"Of course. It's a good blade."  
  
"Lord Kamisah, I.I know you to be a very intelligent man, for all that you were decended from humans and saiyans, both known for their stupidity. Why don't you turn the sword and use your smarts for the common good? To help people, not to kill them?"  
  
Kamisah laughed. "Nice joke, Jijan. Honestly, you should be a comedian. Anyway, are you going to deliver the goods or not? I have better things to do with my time then banter with you."  
  
"I.oh all right." Jijan groaned inwardly. Why must he always take my biggest prize? I hate him!  
  
"Guard your thoughts well, my friend. I can hear you as well as if you were speaking out loud."  
  
Jijan jumped, scared anew. Rubbing his hands together nervously, he went to the closet and opened it. Out fell a young woman with raven black hair, and eyes as blue and cold as ice. Her effect on him was sudden.  
  
Such beauty! Wait, where did that come from? She's just a bounty, not a potential - good grief, Goku's visit must have affected me more then I believed.  
  
She got to her face and glared him in the eye, not letting her fear show.  
  
"You won't kill me," she said simply.  
  
The wonder temporarily left him, and he smirked. "Oh, don't worry about that, my lady. My job isn't to kill you, or at least not yet. My employer wishes to see you first."  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"Now, that would be too easy, wouldn't it? Let us be on our merry little way."  
  
~*~  
  
Goku watched from above as Kamisah exited the building with a raven-haired beauty at his side. He could only assume that the girl was Videl, and his heart went out to her as he saw her calm, composed face relenting nothing to her captor.  
  
He'd been following his former son since the blowup last week, hiding in the backround and studying his habits. Never before had he researched his foe, but then, never before had he faced anyone like Kamisah. Goku had discovered that Kamisah kept a stash of weapons carefully hidden at his base, an underground cavern within a maze of forest which he got to by ITT - Instant Transmission Technique. He guessed that Kamisah would take Videl there, and leave her for a time while he made the final contacts with whoever was employing him. Goku was going to use that time to rescue Videl.  
  
He was right. After turning down a dark alleyway, Kamisah whispered something to her and disappeared, with her in his arms. Goku closed his eyes and followed his ki. When he was sure of where Kamisah was - and sure he wouldn't be caught - he teleported after them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on," Kamisah whispered to Videl as they walked down the street. "I won't send you straight to my employer. First, we are going to my place for final negotiations."  
  
"Aren't you already getting paid for this?"  
  
"Of course. But now I have the prize. Why not barter a bit? I may get more money out of it."  
  
"You're a sick creature."  
  
It almost hurt to hear her say that. Almost. "I know."  
  
Gently, he tugged her arm as they got to an alley. She nodded and the two headed down it. At the end, he stopped her and looked her in the eyes. "Hold on tight. I'm going to teleport now; it may disorient you."  
  
"If you're such a big bad assasin type guy, why are you being so courteous to me?"  
  
Kamisah smiled. "Whatever my reputation is, I'm actually not very rude, especially not to young ladies." Still lightly grasping her arm, he used ITT to get home.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, there you go. Please review for me.  
  
Mojo: Yuppers, she needs it! She won't survive without it!  
  
Saiyagal: You over-dramatizing idiot, of course I will! It's just nice if they do.  
  
Mojo: Oh. Well, review anyway! 


	6. Ch 5: More then Expected

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but now I'm back with some more. I've actually got two reasons for not updating in so long - one being my mother, and the other being my own damn criticism of this chapter. See, I had it all written out and I was about to put it up when I read over it and figured out that.it utterly sucked. I truly hated it. So I rewrote the chapter and I'm still not completely happy with it, but it's much better then it was.  
  
Starlight - Really? Actually I hadn't thought about that.Thanks!  
  
gohans-girl - Well, it is good to know that I'm not alone in the world in this particular situation. And ^whisper^ You guessed it, but no telling, got it? And thanks for your kind review!  
  
P.L.S - I will try to prove worthy of your compliment!  
  
Pyro - Um, that's the point of an AU, right? Well, thanks anyway!  
  
Virginia Madison - Now that was a heart-warming review! I enjoy writing a lot, and having people say that they admire anything about me or my writing is quite a pleasant surprise!  
  
shadowpheonix - ^_^ Thank you!  
  
Okay, that was all the reviews, sooo now, for the long-awaited chapter 5 of the Assassin!  
  
Ch 5 - More then Expected  
  
"Welcome," Kamisah said with a grand sweep of his arm, "to my humble adobe."  
  
Videl didn't bother hiding her amazement. This place was huge! It was built like the old Buddist temples of Japan back on Earth. It was so picturesque that she couldn't move for several seconds. "It's beautiful! How did you manage to build this thing?!"  
  
He smiled, making his slightly scarred face suddenly handsome. "After I amassed enough money, I used it to buy material and to hire some architects to design me an old Earth mansion. I think it turned out well."  
  
"It did!" she breathed.  
  
He smiled again, then walked up to the porch and stopped, gazing back at her. "Are you coming? I must show you to a room."  
  
"I - all right," Videl answered. Inside, she was puzzling. Why would this man, universally known for his dark methods and trade, be showing her, his current assignment, around his lavish home? It made no sense!   
  
"Why were you hiding with Jijan?" he asked as he led her through the house. "You should have known he would sell you out the moment a better offer came."  
  
"Because...I was afraid."  
  
"Of me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you still?"  
  
She hesitated. Then, "I don't know. You're not acting at all like I expected."  
  
"I know. Follow me closely now; my place is designed to be confusing. Visitors aren't usually welcome."  
  
~*~  
  
Goku watched closely as Kamisah led Videl into his lavish base. Like Videl, he didn't understand his son's motives in letting her live, at least temporarily. He was also surprised that Kamisah hadn't sensed him yet. From what Supreme Kai had told him before his departure from Other World, the demi-saiyan should have the power to sense his hated father following him around. But ever since he had found his query, Kamisah had not been acting like he was known to. What the hell was going on?  
  
His plans had changed over the week of watching. He'd come to realize that a head-on battle would only mean defeat, so he was trying to find a weakness. I wonder if he even has one...Wait. Why is he...could that be a weakness?  
  
~*~  
  
Kamisah's eyes narrowed slightly, and he glanced behind himself at the forest nearby. Chuckling softly, he muttered, "I should have known."  
  
"Known what?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh," and Kamisah raised his voice, "only that my father is spying. For shame, Father, didn't you know that can be considered quite rude?"  
  
A grunt and a rustle of leaves was the only reaction. Then a swift breeze and a slight ki spike indicated Goku's departure. Kamisah laughed and resumed the tour of his home.  
  
"This is your room, at least for now," he said, finally stopping between twin pillars on the second floor. "I do not know how long negotiations will take, so you may as well enjoy what's left of your life."  
  
Videl glared at him. "I'm so grateful. What do you think you're going to do with me? If you're going to kill me, just get over with it instead of playing this stupid game!"  
  
He looked amused. "Play. I haven't played in years, Miss Videl. Not since Earth was destroyed."  
  
"What? You knew Earth?"  
  
"Of course I did. It was my home, until Majin Buu blew it to pieces."  
  
"You actually lived on Earth?"  
  
"Didn't I just say that? If you must know, I was part of a group of fighters called the Z Warriors, who protected the planet." He sighed. "We fought Buu when he came with Babidi, but Buu was too strong. One of them, the last of the saiyan royalty known as Vegeta, saved me by knocking me out and throwing me into his old pod."  
  
Videl stared at him. Kamisah shook himself and opened the door to the room. "Well, go on. I will return for you in two hours. Do not leave this room on pain of death. Understand?"  
  
She silently nodded and walked in. He closed and locked the door behind her, and she listened to the sound of his footsteps fading away. Then she looked around the room. It was actually very beautiful, with white and cream colors filling the room, and silk on the bed and furniture. Brightly lit flowers held in stasis forever at their peak (ancient saiyan technology) were spread about the room in antique vases. she wondered.   
  
She was slowly discovering that there was more to Kamisah then meets the eye. Being the determined girl she always had been, Videl swore then and there to figure out the greatest bounty hunter ever known.  
  
~*~  
  
Kamisah threw more cold water onto his face, rubbed it, and grabbed a hand towel to dry again. He glanced up at the mirror and sighed. Why did he feel so...vulnerable near her? He hadn't had such feelings of weakness in years, not since before the destruction of Earth.  
  
He looked out the window. I swore I would make him pay for what he did to me, to Earth, and to Vegeta. But I got so wrapped up in surviving long enough to be any good...to become powerful enough...that I forgot my original goal.  
  
Then he jolted.   
  
He finished cleaning and drying himself, then grabbed a comb and absently brushed his hair while he began the initiation program for protecting his base during his absence. Then Kamisah picked two throwing knives, a bow, and a quiver of arrows and headed into the forest. He glanced back at the house but once, then continued on his way.  
  
he thought to himself as he carefully made his way through the thick underbrush. He gave a dark laugh.   
  
A/N: Alright, chapter five. I didn't particularly like it, but hopefully someone will...If you want me to update again, you'd better start reviewing! 


End file.
